Mrs Boss
by thekatthatbarks
Summary: Sakura and Kakashi walking with the ninken through the woods in the autumn. Prompt from fineillsignup on Tumblr.


"Mrs. Boss!" Bisuke yelled, as he ran in circles around Sakura's feet. Kakashi was walking the ninken since they didn't get out much since he became Hokage and had invited Sakura along with him.

Sakura giggled, "Yes, Bisuke?" at the same time Kakashi glared, "Don't call her that."

Bisuke ignored Kakashi and asked Sakura, "When are you going to have your own puppies?"

Sakura's eyebrows pulled together and she looked down at the small dog as they walked, "My own puppies?"

Kakashi groaned next to her as Shiba joined in a bit ahead of them, "He means babies."

"Oh," Sakura blushed and scratched the back of her head, a habit she'd picked up from Kakashi, "Um, I don't know, Bisuke."

Bisuke opened his mouth to reply and Kakashi interrupted with a crinkled eye smile, "Bisuke, shouldn't you go play with the rest of the pack?"

Bisuke sighed, but ran to catch up with the ninken that were just a few feet ahead of them. Sakura chuckled when she glanced at Kakashi and saw the traces of a blush at the edge of his mask. She wrapped an arm around one of Kakashi's and leaned into him. Kakashi looked down at her with a soft look in his eyes, making her melt and her cheeks turn a light pink.

They had been dating for over a year now, just a few months before Kakashi was appointed Rokudaime. Not much had changed, they still hung out with their friends and went on missions together like they used to. But now, they spent their nights together usually at Kakashi's because it was closer to the Hokage Tower. Sakura had seen under the blue fabric and knew every inch of Kakashi's face by heart. She had seen more of the ninken the past year than she had during her teenage years. She has relieved when they had taken a liking to her, even going as far to call her _Mrs. Boss_. And it was even better that it annoyed the hell out of Kakashi.

Kakashi moved his arm out of Sakura's hold and wrapped it around her waist instead. She sighed happily and wrapped an arm around his torso. She looked up at the trees that hung over the trail they were walking on, watching as yellow and orange leaves fell gracefully to the ground. She leaned into Kakashi, "Isn't the fall beautiful?"

Kakashi looked down at her and kissed the top of her head, "It is." But the way he was looking at her, she knew he wasn't even thinking about the fall colors.

"Hey, Mrs. Boss, can you make our favorite dinner tonight?" Uhei called back to them, wagging his tail excitedly.

Sakura nodded with a smile, knowing exactly which meal they were talking about, "Sure, Uhei."

"Why do you all insist on calling her that? You know we're not married," Kakashi looked at them, slightly annoyed.

Pakkun shrugged the best a dog could atop of Bull's head, "You're as good as married to us. Sakura practically lives with us. She cooks most of the time, which is nice considering your cooking skills –"

"Rude," Kakashi grumbled, but went unheard besides Sakura who chuckled.

"- and she looks after us as much as you do. She's like a second Boss," Pakkun finished and all the other ninken nodded along with him.

Sakura smiled, "Thanks, you guys."

She glanced at Kakashi who still looked slightly uncomfortable about it all. She giggled and kissed his cheek, "Don't worry, Kashi. No one's pressuring you to propose."

Kakashi's eyes widened and he spluttered, "What? I – uh…"

Bull snickered beside them and Kakashi glared down at him betrayed. Sakura held back a laugh and stopped walking. She moved her hands up to his face and gently tugged down his mask like she had done so many times before. Her thumbs ran across his skin and she met his eyes, "I'm not in any rush. We'll get married someday or we won't. We'll have our own _puppies_ someday or we won't. I'm just happy being with you like this. Mrs. Boss and all."

Kakashi smiled at her and leaned down to meet her lips in a sweet kiss. After a moment, a couple of the ninken came up and pushed at them with their noses. They laughed and started walking again.

They were quiet, content to just watch the leaves fall and the ninken play ahead of them. Then, Kakashi told her in a soft voice, "We would make the most beautiful puppies, though."

Sakura giggled, leaning into him, "Yes, yes, we would."


End file.
